This invention relates to training apparatus for skis, and more particularly, to apparatus which can be attached to conventional skis to assist the user in making turns, in stopping, and in traversing a slope at an angle to the fall line.
The beginning skier must learn certain basics such as ski-to-ski spacing and the correct positioning of the skis in various maneuvers. Until the basics are learned, the beginner experiences falls and thereby is subjected to risk of injury.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for simplifying the learning of the basics of skiing.
Another object is to provide an apparatus for enabling a beginning skier to employ his hands to assist in the correct positioning of his skis in the performance of various maneuvers.